


'til morning comes

by mischief7manager



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Just one lady telling another lady what to do in bed, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager
Summary: Vex considers. “I hadn’t thought about it. I should do something, shouldn’t I? I mean, we might all die tomorrow.”She glances over at Zahra, who nods. “That is true,” she says, so sincerely Vex is automatically suspicious.She raises an eyebrow. “Why?” she asks, raising her mug to her lips. “Did you have something in mind?”Zahra purses her lips. “Oh, I don’t know,” she says as Vex drinks. “I suppose, if you’re looking for something to do, you could always do me.”Vex doesn’t spew ale down her front, but it’s a close thing. “I’m sorry, what?”It's the night before the Thordak battle, and Zahra has some ideas about how to pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a lovely nonnie over on tumblr. No spoilers, just lady sexytiems. Title from "Tessellate," by alt-J. Special thanks to buckysleftarm, for the lovely demon tongue cunnilingus conversation. 
> 
> (forgotten realms wiki says demonic bloodline tieflings can have forked tongues i have no idea if zahra actually does in canon don’t @ me i’m asleep)

Vex takes a long swig of her mug. The others have long since gone to sleep, or at least, away from the Whitestone Castle dining hall, preparing in their own ways for the battle with the Cinder King come morning. Vex should be doing the same, she knows, at the very least getting enough sleep to regain her nature magic, but she can’t bring herself to leave just yet. There’s a restlessness in her bones, the kind that always settles in before a fight, and if she goes back to her room she’ll just end up pacing, or checking and rechecking her equipment. At least there’s ale down here.

“Not tired yet, are we?”

Vex looks up. Zahra is standing on the other side of the table, one hip cocked, looking down at her with a fond half-smile on her lips. Vex shrugs. “Not yet. Too much on my mind, I suppose.”

Zahra sighs. “Yes, well. Big day tomorrow.”

Vex chuckles. “Big day.”

Zahra walks around the table and pulls out the chair next to Vex, folding herself into it with a casual grace Vex would envy if she didn’t make it look so unthinkingly natural. “Any plans for the evening?”

Vex considers. “I hadn’t thought about it. I should do  _ something _ , shouldn’t I? I mean, we might all die tomorrow.”

She glances over at Zahra, who nods. “That is true,” she says, so sincerely Vex is automatically suspicious.

She raises an eyebrow. “Why?” she asks, raising her mug to her lips. “Did you have something in mind?”

Zahra purses her lips. “Oh, I don’t know,” she says as Vex drinks. “I suppose, if you’re looking for something to do, you could always do  _ me _ .”

Vex doesn’t spew ale down her front, but it’s a close thing. “I’m sorry, what?”

When she collects herself enough to look, Zahra is deliberately examining her cuticles. “I’m just saying, there are worst ways to spend your final night alive than with a gorgeous woman in your bed.”

Vex blinks. “Are you talking about you or me?”

Zahra looks up to grin at her. “Why, darling. I’m flattered.”

After a moment, Vex stands up. “Well, dear,” she says, pulling Zahra up from her chair and wrapping her arms around her neck, “if this is to be our last night on earth, we had better get started, hadn’t we?” And she lifts up on her toes to kiss her.

Kissing Zahra is everything and nothing like Vex had imagined. It’s hot, certainly, and literally: Zahra’s skin runs warmer than Vex’s own, and her lips are no exception, warm and slick against Vex’s mouth. Her forked tongue presses against Vex’s lips, and she opens to it, feeling it slide against and around her own. She groans into Zahra’s mouth, wrapping her arms around the other woman, feeling the soft crush of their breasts against one another. Zahra’s hand comes up to cup the back of Vex’s head, tilting it to allow her better access to her mouth as the kiss deepens.

Eventually, Vex’s burning lungs require that she pull away. She drops her forehead to Zahra’s shoulder, breathing shallow. “As lovely as this is,” she says, biting her lip as Zahra’s nails scrape over her scalp and down the back of her neck, “I believe there was some talk of a bed?”

She pulls back in time to see a wicked grin spread across Zahra’s face, white teeth glinting against crimson skin. “There was, indeed,” Zahra says, and before Vex can quite grasp what’s happening there’s a hand wrapped around her wrist and she’s being pulled from the room.

It takes them a while to get to Zahra’s room, of course, since Vex has to stop every dozen feet or so to press Zahra against the nearest flat surface and make out with her. Not that Zahra seems to be complaining, if the hand slipped under the front of Vex’s tunic and the thigh pressed between her legs are any indication. She gasps into Zahra’s kisses, the heat pooling low in her belly flaring as she grinds against Zahra, already aching for relief. “Easy, sweetling,” Zahra says, purrs really, against Vex’s neck. “We’re only getting started.”

They do eventually make it to Zahra’s room, stumbling over the threshold less than gracefully, Zahra slamming the door shut to then slam Vex against it. Vex groans as her back slams against the unforgiving wood, a sound which is quickly cut off by Zahra kissing her again, sliding one hand down Vex’s thigh to guide it to wrap around Zahra’s waist. Vex gasps, the new angle pressing the seam of her leggings against her deliciously. “Zahra,” she pants, as Zahra kisses and nips her way down her neck to her shoulder, “Zahra- Zahra, bed?”

“Right,” Zahra says, slightly muffled against the curve of Vex’s neck. “Bed, yeah, just-” She surges up to kiss Vex again, hot and full of promise, then pulls back enough to grab Vex’s wrists and drag her to the bed. Zahra’s knees hit the bed and she falls back onto it, pulling Vex with her so she ends up sprawled on top, her knees either side of Zahra’s hips, hands braced on her shoulders.

“Oh, yes,” Vex says, taking in the way the change in position has Zahra’s breasts spilling over the top of her bodice. “I can work with this.”

“Oh, darling,” Zahra says, “it’s sweet that you think you’re going to be doing the work.” And before Vex can process that, she’s being flipped on her back and pressed into the mattress, Zahra’s body hot and heavy over hers.

“Zahra, what-” Vex starts, but then Zahra is kissing her again. She melts into it, bringing a hand up to tangle in Zahra’s hair, but before she quite reaches it, something wraps around her wrist and slams it back to the mattress. She jerks back, startled, and realizes-

It’s Zahra’s tail. Zahra has wrapped her tail around Vex’s hand and is pinning it to the bed.

The rush of heat and slickness between Vex’s legs is unexpected, admittedly, but  _ holy shit _ , is she fine with this.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” Zahra says, the tip of her tail trailing lightly over Vex’s palm, sparking goosepimples all down her arm. “You’re going to hold on to the headboard, and let me work, until I tell you you can let go.” Vex is still looking at the tail, mouth slightly open, and she starts when Zahra’s hand comes up to her jaw, turning her to look Zahra in the eye. “If we do this,” Zahra says, “I’m in charge. Do you understand?” Her voice is commanding, but there’s a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, and Vex is suddenly absolutely sure that if she expressed any discomfort with how this was proceeding, Zahra would be off her in an instant.

Luckily for both of them, she is  _ more _ than comfortable.

“I- I understand,” she says, relaxing against Zahra’s hold.

Zahra smiles. “Good.” She ducks down to press a tender kiss against Vex’s lips. “Let’s get these pesky clothes out of the way, shall we?”

Vex nods eagerly, nearly knocking heads with Zahra as she sits up to pull her shirt over her head. Zahra laughs, high and clear, as she runs her hands up Vex’s sides, taking the shirt and breastband over her head and tossing them to the floor. There’s a moment or two of ungainly fumbling as they rid Vex of her leggings and underthings, and then Zahra’s hands are on her shoulders, pressing her back, naked, against the bed. She’s naked, and Zahra’s still fully clothed, and the feeling of Zahra over her, leather and silk and rasping wool brushing against her bare skin, is enough sensation to set her head spinning.

“Now,” Zahra says. “Hands up, darling.”

Vex obeys, throat dry, reaching up until her hands find purchase on the intricately carved headboard. She holds tight, her grip giving her leverage to arch up against Zahra, grinding a knee up between the other woman’s legs.

Zahra’s eyes flutter for a moment, just a moment, before they snap open again. “Stop that,” she says, and brings a hand down to smack, sharp, against Vex’s flank. Vex jumps, the sting of pain sparking through her, pulsing between her legs. “I told you,” Zahra says, sitting up until she’s fairly looming over Vex, “I’m in charge.” She leans down, whispering right in Vex’s ear. “So be a good girl,” she says, breath hot and wet over Vex’s skin, “or I’ll have to punish you.”

Vex moans outright, her cunt clenching on nothing as she  _ throbs _ . “Zahra…”

She feels Zahra grin against her. “Yes, dear?”

Vex squirms. She’s not- There’s not usually a- an  _ order _ , when she fucks people, not an agreement about who’s in control, but if there  _ was _ , she thinks, mostly it would be her. And it’s- having Zahra over her, on top of her, it’s- it feels  _ so fucking good _ , but-

“Zahra, please…”

She moans again as Zahra draws her earlobe between her teeth, tugging hard. “Please what?”

“Please,” she gasps, fingers clenching and releasing against the wood. “Please, fuck me.”

Zahra pulls back and kisses her, once, right on the tip of her nose. “Why, darling,” she says, voice as light and even as if they were out on a shopping trip. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Then she’s sliding down Vex’s body, and Vex can’t hold back a moan. Zahra’s tongue and teeth are everywhere, biting at her collarbones, her breasts, her belly. Vex, for all her worldly charm, has never fucked a tiefling before, and so has never realized the full potential of a lover with a forked tongue until this moment, Zahra’s mouth at her breast, her tongue wet and hot around one of Vex’s nipples, her hand twisting and pinching at the other as Vex writhes. “Holy shit,” she pants, head falling back against the pillow, “holy shit, Zahra, your tongue-”

Zahra pulls off with a wet pop. “If you think that’s fun,” she says, giving Vex’s nipple a last tug before moving further down, “wait til I get to the good bit.” Vex’s pleasure-addled brain takes a moment to process, and when she gets it she groans out loud. Zahra, always two steps ahead, just grins, and then slides her arms under Vex’s legs, lifting her thighs to rest on Zahra’s shoulders as she buries her face in her cunt.

The first touch of Zahra’s tongue on her clit hits Vex like an arrow to the chest. It takes everything in her not to thrust up into the touch, and only her desire to avoid breaking Zahra’s nose with her pelvis keeps her hips on the bed. Undaunted, Zahra licks at the swollen bud, her forked tongue stroking either side of where Vex needs her most. “Z-Zahra!” Vex is breathing like she’s fighting a battle, fingers white-knuckled on the headboard as her pleasure mounts. Zahra doesn’t make it easy for her, varying her pace to keep Vex on the edge, now focused strokes over her clit, now light laps at her folds, now pressing the flat of her tongue against her cunt, the broad warmth of her  _ so good _ but too unfocused to bring any relief.

“Zahra- fuck- Zahra, please, I need-”

Zahra’s head lifts, and Vex nearly sobs at the loss of contact. “What do you need, darling?”

It takes a moment for Vex to put together words. “Please, I- I need to come.”

Zahra purses her lips. “Do you?”

“I-” Vex’s head is foggy with pleasure. “I want to come. Please, I’ll- Whatever you want, just- please, let me come.”

Zahra smirks. “Well.” She presses a kiss to the inside of Vex’s thigh. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Then she brings a hand up and presses two long, slender fingers into Vex’s cunt, and Vex has to let go of the headboard to bite down on the meat of her hand to keep back the scream that rises in her throat. She keeps her hand at her mouth, trying her best to muffle her keening groans, gods know she doesn’t need all of Whitestone hearing the noises she makes when she gets fucked, but it’s so good, it’s  _ so good _ , and Zahra seems to be  _ trying _ to wring noises out of her, her fingers pumping into Vex in perfect counterpoint to her tongue driving hard and fast against her clit. Vex can feel the tension coiling in her spine, she’s so close, she’s so  _ fucking _ close, and then Zahra’s lips wrap around her clit and suck, and that’s it, she’s gone, crying out against her own hand as the orgasm tears through her.

It’s very possible that Vex blacks out for a couple of seconds. She certainly doesn’t realize she’s still biting down until Zahra’s hands come up to her wrist, pulling it delicately out of her mouth and rubbing gently at the red marks her teeth have left on her skin. “Oh, dear,” Zahra says, kissing the marks, “if I knew that’s what you wanted, I’d have gagged you from the start.”

Vex can’t really do more than groan at that, her clit throbbing in a vain attempt to kickstart round two. “Zahra…” She can’t make words, can’t do much more than breathe and sweat, but Zahra seems to get it, leaning down to kiss her, letting her touch and her weight over Vex’s body ground her until she can come back to herself. “That was…” Vex shakes her head. “I mean. Wow.”

Zahra smiles. “I’m glad you think so.”

Vex smiles back at her. “I meant it, too.” They both giggle for a moment, and Vex’s heart feels so full that she can barely breathe with it. “But. Wait.” She frowns. “What about you? Did you- I want it to be good for you, too.”

“Actually, darling,” Zahra says, sitting back until she’s straddling Vex’s hips, “I had some thoughts about that, if you’re up to it.”

Vex laughs. “After what you just did for me, I’d say I’m up for anything.”

Zahra smiles. “That’s what I like to hear. Now.” She reaches down and taps Vex’s wrists, lax against the pillow above her head. “Hands, if you please.”

Vex reaches up to grasp the headboard again as Zahra stands, stripping off her own clothes. If she didn’t have the headboard to hold onto, Vex thinks as more and more crimson skin is revealed to her, she might actually go mad from trying to decide where to touch Zahra first. She is absolutely stunning, from full breasts and hips to the shock of wiry white hair at the cradle of her thighs. And she knows it, too, removing each article of clothing slowly, methodically, like she herself is a gift she’s unwrapping, just for Vex. She bends over to slip her underclothes down her legs, and the swell of her ass is enough to make Vex’s mouth water. “I am going to get to touch you at some point, right?” she asks, once Zahra’s naked and back on the bed, sitting next to Vex, close enough to feel her heat.

Zahra smiles. “Of course, dear,” she says, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Vex’s ear. “And if you’re very, very good,” she says, rising up and moving until her knees are pressed to either side of Vex’s head, “I’ll even let you use your hands.” She adjusts herself carefully, bracing her hands on the wall in front of her. “If you need out,” she says, her voice serious again, “tap my leg three times, alright?”

Vex nods. “Alright.” And then Zahra is lowering herself onto Vex’s face, and she’s all Vex can feel and smell and taste.

She’s warm, warm enough that Vex can feel sweat beading on her face already, but she ignores it. It’s a small price to pay for the sensation of Zahra’s cunt against her mouth, and she devours it greedily. She’s used to having her hands available when pleasuring a partner, but it’s a challenge she’s more than happy to rise to. She’s drowning in Zahra, her weight, her warmth, her slickness sharp and bitter on her tongue. For all her cool, commanding demeanor, Zahra’s already soaked when Vex puts her mouth to her. It’s clear she got nearly as worked up from getting Vex off as Vex did. It’s no more than a few minutes of Vex working at her with tongue and lips and teeth before Zahra is coming apart above her, her wetness flooding over Vex’s lips and dripping down her chin. Vex keeps going, jaw twinging and arms shaking with effort, until Zahra lifts off of her and collapses back onto the bed.

“You can relax, darling,” she says, hand coming up to pat at Vex’s stomach, which seems to be the nearest accessible part of her. “I’m done for the moment. Relax.”

Vex does, bringing her arms down to her sides, pausing only to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand. “Good?” she asks.

As graceless as Vex has ever seen her, Zahra pushes herself up and flops down next to Vex, flinging an arm over her waist to pull her close. “My dearest Vex’ahlia,” she says, one hand carding through Vex’s sweat-soaked hair, “that was bloody incredible.”

Vex laughs. “Give me a little bit,” she says, “and I’ll top it.”

Zahra’s eyebrows raise. “That’s a bold claim.”

Vex smirks. “What can I say? I’m ambitious.”

Zahra grins. “Can’t wait.” And she leans over to kiss her.

Vex pulls away after a moment. “So… I know this is a, you know. Fun way to go in case we die tomorrow, or whatever, but.” She lifts a hand to cup Zahra’s face, brushes her thumb over her cheekbone. “I do love you something awful. You do know that, don’t you?”

Zahra’s breath catches. For a moment, Vex thinks she might actually see tears welling in the other woman’s eyes. “Of course you do,” she says finally, light as cotton-wool. “I’m so awfully loveable.”

Vex smiles. “And if we do both, you know. Not die.”

Zahra laughs. “If we do both not die?”

Vex smacks her shoulder. “Shut up, you broke my brain. You and your- your bossing, and your fingers, and your tongue-”

“Ooh, yes, please talk more about the parts of my body that break your brain-”

Vex has to kiss her, then. When she pulls back, Zahra is smiling, as contented as Vex has ever seen her. “If we do both not die,” she says, “I’d very much like to do this again sometime.”

Zahra raises an eyebrow. “Sometime?”

“Well.” Vex pretends to think about it. “Lots of times. Whenever you’re free, really, once the dragon’s dead, my schedule clears right up.”

“You know,” Zahra says, as she leans in for another kiss, “I think we can work something out.”

Vex smiles against Zahra’s lips. “Sounds good,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> does this mean "whatever you do" is no longer my kinkiest fic? you decide


End file.
